Dear Itachi
by clovythia
Summary: AU-AR/OOC/ItaIno. Absurd, hint BL. Itachi, ingin meminta maaf pada Deidara. Siapa, sih, yang mengangkat telepon dari Itachi?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dear Itachi**

**.**

**.**

"Itachi! Kau sudah dua jam melototi telepon! Niat pakai, tidak?"

Bulu kuduk Itachi berdiri. Suara yang membentaknya membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas, rasa-rasanya tulang di seluruh tubuhnya meleleh semua. Kalau tahu begini ia akan rutin minum susu setiap paginya, tidak bolong-bolong seperti kebiasaannya. "_Eto_, _Tou-san_. Aku mau pakai, kok."

"Kalau mau pakai kenapa cuma dipelototi?" bentak sang ayah, lagi.

Itachi tak berani mengucapkan alasan lain lagi kalau nada suara ayahnya sudah meninggi seperti tadi. Takut dimarahi, ia putuskan untuk kabur dan masuk ke kamarnya saja. Berharap kalau-kalau sang ayah tak merecokinya lagi ia baru akan kembali ke tempat tadi. Ke tempat di mana ia melototi telepon rumah.

Dan sang ayah hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak sulungnya yang kelewatan. Kelewatan gendeng, maksudnya.

**###**

Telepon tidak, yah, batinnya gusar. "ARGH!" Itachi menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak bagai orang gila.

"BERISIK, _ANIKI_! KALAU MAU GILA DILUAR SAJA!"

Itachi langsung bungkam, diam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu kalau kira-kira jam-jam delapan malam begini Sasuke, adiknya, selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah a.k.a. Pe-eR. Kalau tak salah tadi ia sempat mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Sasuke, betapa frustasinya si adik menghadapi sebuah buku berjudul Sejarah Jepang.

Sasuke memang pintar, sih, tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan pelajaran sejarah tak perlu ditanya lagi. Dua lelaki lainnya di kediaman Uchiha itu juga terkadang masih suka kejang-kejang kalau disuruh berhadapan dengan pelajaran paling tabu itu. Itachi sendiri lebih memilih menghapal nama-nama _seiyuu anime_ favorit-nya, Naruto. Misalnya; Ishikawa Hideo, _seiyuu_ dari Uchiha Itachi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _seiyuu_, Itachi baru sadar kalau sejumlah _seiyuu_ di "Naruto" juga mengisi suara para tokoh di _Pinal Pantas Sih 7_: _Anak-anak Petualang_ (?). Dan ia paling gemes mendengar suara si tokoh utama, tentunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Awan, yang _seiyuu_-nya juga adalah seiyuu dari tokoh Sasori. Buru-buru ia mengobrak-abrik lemari dvd di ruang tamu. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya ketemu juga kaset yang dicarinya. Dengan semangat '45 ia pun segera memutar kepingan _disc_ dengan tangannya, eh, di _dvd player_ maksudnya.

Dan Itachi siap menghabiskan malamnya.

**###**

"GYAAA!" jerit Itachi begitu menyadari jam dinding di ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Tak pelak ia mendapatkan sebuah lemparan asbak dari sang ayah yang terganggu oleh teriakannya.

Takut-takut ia kabur (lagi) dari tempat itu setelah mematikan _dvd player_ dan televisi. Itachi baru tersadar akan tujuannya semula. Jadi dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan terjungkal kira-kira hampir lima kali, sampai juga ia di tempat di mana telepon rumah berada.

Itachi harus menelepon seseorang.

Yah, Itachi memang akan menelepon seseorang. Sekarang juga.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar dan tak karuan ia meraih gagang telepon. Memencet tombol angka sesuai nomor telepon yang ada di secarik kertas yang baru saja dirogohnya dari kantung celananya. Itachi menunggu sekitar 4 kali nada tunggu yang terdengar, dan begitu suara 'klik' menembus gendang telinganya, ia langsung lupa hendak mengatakan apa. "Ung..."

"Siapa ini malam-malam telepon? Mengganggu saja!"

Itachi hampir terjengkang ke belakang kalau saja keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak bagus. "Dei..." panggilnya ragu-ragu.

"APA!"

Lagi-lagi bentakan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali sulung Uchiha itu dibentak seharian ini. Tadi siang aja Itachi dimaki-maki oleh sahabatnya, Deidara, karena ia tak sengaja menumpahkan semangkuk ramen tepat di kepala Deidara. Lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan mangkuk ramen itu.

Biasanya, sih, Deidara hanya kesal sebentar atas kenakalan Itachi. Tapi kali ini pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu benar-benar muak. Padahal sudah seharian dia mewanti-wanti Itachi supaya jangan merusak rambutnya.

Tapi namanya juga manusia, semakin dilarang semakin berulah. Saat jam makan siang, Itachi berjalan menuju tempat tongkrongan favorit-nya dan teman-temannya di kantin sambil menenteng semangkuk besar ramen. Sembari bercanda dengan sahabatnya yang lain, Kisame, mengenai gaya berjalan para pelayan _café_ dan mencontohkannya. Karena kecerobohannya, mangkuk berisi ramen itu berpindah dari tangannya ke kepala Deidara.

Setelah itu mereka putus. Putus hubungan persahabatan, maksudnya.

"_A-ano_, Dei..." panggilnya pada orang di seberang telepon sana.

"Situ siapa?"

"I-ini Itachi, D-dei..." jawab Itachi. Takut juga dia menghadapi orang yang sedang marah, tapi ia tak boleh lupa tujuannya semula.

"Uchiha Itachi?" tanya suara dari ujung telepon sana.

Dengan tololnya Itachi mengangguk, lupa bahwa ia hanya sedang berhadapan secara _audio_ dengan mantan sahabatnya. "Iya, ini Uchiha Itachi. Masa kau lupa sama sahabatmu ini, ehem, maksudku... mantan sahabatmu," ujarnya parau. Suaranya serak, rasanya ia sedikit tak rela mengalamatkan dirinya sebagai mantan sahabat.

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang, tahu-tahu saja Itachi dibuat kaget oleh suara berdebum yang cukup keras dari tempat Deidara. "Kau sedang apa, sih? Jatuh?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak jatuh," jawab si penerima telepon dengan canggung.

Itachi hanya _sweatdrop_ dengan elit-nya membayangkan sahabatnya, ralat, mantan sahabatnya terpeleset dengan wajah membentur lantai. Oke, itu sungguh hal yang tidak bermoral yang pernah ia lakukan selain daripada serangkaian hal-hal tak bermoral lainnya yang sering ia lakukan. Sebut saja; mengupil menggunakan sumpit—hanya coba-coba. Atau misalnya cebok menggunakan tisu. Terdengar biasa, sih, tapi bagaimana jadinya jikalau tisu itu dari tangan Sasuke?

Tak bermoral!

"Hei!"

_Deg!_

_Apaan ini? Ada yang aneh!_

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Itachi segera mengecek angka di kertas tadi dengan layar yang memuat angka _digital_ di telepon rumahnya.

_Sama, kok_.

Tapi kenapa suara yang terdengar berbeda? _Perasaan suara Deidara tadi siang masih rada nge-bass, deh. Sekarang kok agak-agak falseto, yah? Apa mungkin..._ _Deidara sedang latihan vocal?_ pikir Itachi.

"_A-ano,_ Dei..." Keraguan Itachi mengenai salah sambung terjawab dengan iya-an dari seberang telepon. Ia menghela napas lega dan mengurut-urut dada.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Deidara. Suaranya terdengar sedikit ringkih, seperti menahan sesuatu.

Itachi mendadak jadi salah tingkah karena tak terbiasa dengan suara Deidara yang sedikit kemayu. "Uh, aku... mau minta maaf soal tadi siang."

"Hah?" suara di seberang terdengar bingung. "Soal apa?"

Jurus pura-pura lupa, batinnya. Jurus yang sangat sering dipakai Deidara ketika Itachi ingin minta maaf. Pertama pura-pura lupa, kedua membuat si tersangka menjelaskan dengan gugup, dan ketiga si korban akan membeberkan ulang dengan semangat membara tentang kerugian yang diterima. Kesimpulannya, posisi tersangka dan korban akan berubah. Dan Itachi selalu menjadi kambing hitam.

Meskipun dia bukan kambing dan tidaklah hitam.

"_Eto_, yang di kantin. Maafin aku, yah," ucap Itachi.

"Oke."

Eh! Itachi hampir membanting gagang telepon, tak percaya dengan jawaban _to the point_ milik Deidara. Oke, dia menjawab oke, racaunya. Mulutnya berkicau tak beraturan, tetap tak percaya.

"_It is easier to forgive an enemy than forgive a friend, but... it takes a strong person to say sorry, and an even stronger person to forgive. I forgive you, dear friend._"

Otak Itachi bekerja dua kali dari biasanya untuk mencerna perkataan Deidara. Bukan karena ia tak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Bukan itu. Tentu saja ia mengerti artinya, ia tahu dengan jelas kalau Deidara mengatakan bahwa lebih gampang memaafkan seorang musuh daripada seorang teman. Ia juga mengerti kalau Deidara mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang kuat dengan meminta maaf dan ia dimaafkan.

Yang ia tak mengerti adalah sejak kapan Deidara jadi bijak dan pintar berbahasa Inggris? Sepanjang yang Itachi tahu, pemuda yang mirip perempuan itu paling payah dalam bidang pelajaran itu, dan... orangnya serampangan! Mengucapkan beberapa hal yang bisa diterima khalayak umum saja sudah disyukuri oleh Itachi dan kawan-kawan. Yang ini...

Mustahil.

_Otak Deidara pasti konslet karena kuah ramen! Atau, Deidara kerasukan roh bule! Yah, pasti begitu,_ yakinnya pada diri sendiri. "Dei, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari ujung sana sebelum Deidara menjawab, "Tak apa-apa, haha!"

Semula Itachi curiga dan hendak memberondong Deidara dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tapi tidak jadi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Suara berdebum yang tidak karuan, dan panas menjalar dari perutnya kemudian menuju pipi.

_Astaga, Itachi! Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan? Dia itu sahabatmu, dan... dia laki-laki!_ ingatnya pada diri sendiri. Untuk menghapus pikiran-pikiran aneh dari benaknya, Itachi menubrukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

"Hey, suara apa itu?" Suara merdu itu terdengar bingung.

Itachi buru-buru bersikap biasa, dan menjawab dengan penuh gaya, "Oh, itu tadi adikku. Sedang bermain lompat tali, sepertinya."

Keheningan langsung menyapa seketika itu juga. Suara jangkrik tertawa (?) samar-samar terdengar oleh Itachi. _Goblok!_ makinya pada dirinya. Merutuki ketololannya yang selalu saja menyeruak muncul dari balik kejeniusan Uchiha yang disandangnya. Bagaikan sebuah kutukan nista yang mengaliri darah keluarga mereka.

Sebut saja Uchiha Madara, sang pelopor ketololan pertama sepanjang sejarah Uchiha. Salah satu ketololan yang menjadi suatu hal yang bersejarah di _Konoha_ serta hal yang paling memalukan adalah melamar Senju Hashirama, pendiri _Konoha International School_, yang notabene berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Tapi suara yang didengar oleh Itachi sekarang telah menghipnotisnya, suara yang terdengar merdu dan mendayu-dayu itu seakan mendendangkan melodi dari surga, membuatnya terpesona. Masa bodohlah dengan _gender_, persetan dengan itu. Ia terlanjur jatuh hati pada suara Deidara. _Ojii-san!_ Takdirkah ini?

"Halo?"

Refleks Itachi melempar gagang telepon karena kaget, menyebabkan sambungan telepon terputus. Setelah itu ia menyesali tindakannya. Agh! Memang kau tolol, Itachi! batinnya sambil berguling-guling di sepanjang lorong.

Naas bagi Itachi, ibunya yang sedang mencoba sepasang stiletto (sepatu hak tinggi dengan hak yang runcing) yang baru dibeli menginjak punggungnya. "GYAAAA!"

"Wah, wah. Gomen ne, Ita_-kun_."

Duh, punggungku bisa berlubang. Aku tidak mau menjadi sundel bolong, ratap Itachi sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Nasibmu, Itachi.

**###**

Keesokan paginya, Itachi sudah berdiri dengan rapi di depan gerbang KIS bak seorang model. Ia sudah menunggu Deidara sekitar 15 menit sejak ia sampai di sekolah. Namun, yang ditunggu belum datang juga.

Ia sudah merelakan dirinya berdiri di situ, seakan-akan sedang menjajakan tubuhnya pada tante-tante yang lewat, tapi si makhluk _blonde_ itu belum tampak sama sekali. Itachi mengembus napas pasrah.

Dan ketika ia hendak menyerah, sosok yang ditunggu kelihatan juga. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu tampak kaget dan mendadak berlari kencang melewati gerbang, melewatinya. "WOI, DEI!" jerit Itachi.

Itachi dan Deidara terlibat aksi kejar-mengejar sekitar lima menitan, dimenangi oleh Itachi yang melompat ke punggung Deidara, menyebabkan kedua anak manusia itu terjerembab dengan posisi agak mepet.

Tak pelak Itachi buru-buru menjauhkan diri serta meninju wajahnya yang memerah._ Sadar, Chi! Sadar!_ ingatnya. Setelah menguasai dirinya, ia membantu Deidara—yang melongo melihat aksi abnormal Itachi—berdiri. "Kau... tak apa?"

"Tidak, un."

_JRENG!_

Debaran jantung Itachi langsung padam mendengar nada _bass_ dari mulut Deidara. Ke mana perginya alunan merdu dari surga yang kemarin?

"Oh, iya, un. Tentang masalah yang kemarin, un. Aku maafkan kau, asal kau jangan berulah lagi, un! Kalau bukan permintaan dari adikku, sudah kucincang kau, Itachi, un!" sembur Deidara emosi. "Si Babi itu, malam-malam malah meneriakiku, un. Huh!" Tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang terlihat seperti patah hati, ia berlalu dan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Tinggallah Itachi berdiri termangu seorang diri. Rohnya bagai hilang dari tubuhnya, sedangkan otaknya kembali diperas untuk mencerna hal yang diucapkan Deidara barusan.

Bukankah Deidara telah memaafkannya kemarin malam? Bukankah seharusnya Deidara tidak marah lagi? Bukankah suara Deidara malam tidak nge-_bass_? Bukankah...

Bukankah sepertinya Itachi salah menelepon kemarin?

Hieee! Itachi langsung shock seketika. Badannya langsung kejang-kejang di tempat itu juga.

"_Ohayou,_ Uchiha_-san_."

Suara itu! Itachi berbalik dengan cepat untuk mendapati seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang diikat _ponytail_ dengan mata _aquamarine_ jernih menatapnya. Tubuh tinggi putih itu membungkuk pelan, memberi salam padanya kemudian berlalu. Sepintas ia dapat mencium aroma apel dan kayu manis dari rambut pirang yang berkibar diterpa angin itu.

_DEG!_

Sesuatu.

Ini adalah sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia tak tahu pasti. Tapi Itachi yakin, ia mengenal perempuan itu.

"Hei! Kau!"

Perempuan itu berbalik, dan menampilkan wajah kebingungan melihat Itachi yang terengah-engah habis berlari ke arahnya. "Yah?"

Itachi mengatur napas sebentar, dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Perempuan berkulit putih susu itu tersenyum, rona merah terlihat menghiasi tulang pipinya. Lengkungan segaris senyum tertoreh dengan sempurna di wajah _oval-_nya. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino."

_Deg. TENG! Deg. TENG! Deg. TENG!_

Detak jantung Itachi berlomba dengan dentang bel masuk sekolah. Ia masih menganga menatap wajah Ino yang masih tersenyum padanya. "Ke-kenapa... margamu sama dengan Deidara?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Dan Ino... hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Surat Cinta dari Author (?).**

# **Michael Blake**:_ It is easier to forgive an enemy than forgive a friend._

Ngik! Ini fic apaan? Fic BL gagal! #gubrak Emang ga niat bikin BL sih, sengaja aja ada hint-hint absurd 'gitu, biar ending-nya 'nggantung. #dihajar

Judulnya ga nyambung? Suka-suka ane dong, pan ane authornya. #digilesramerame

Gara-gara lagu nih, kemarin-kemarin nge-download lagu Kana Nishino yang "Dear", eh malah dapatnya lagu aneh. Soalnya ga sama ama lirik nih, ketipu dah ane =A= Tapi lagunya walo aneh, lumayan juga. Lucu-lucu alay 'gitu (tipe ane banget). #malahcurhat *ngik*

Mind to review, _Minna-san_?

**~Omake~**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, boros kau, Chi! Beli jus sampai dua gelas besar begitu!"

Itachi mengapit erat dua gelas jus jeruknya agar tak jatuh. Maklum, suasana ramai di kantin terkadang membahayakan. Lihat saja tingkah manusia-manusia kelaparan di sini, suatu keajaiban tidak ada yang beralih profesi menjadi kanibal. "Yang satu lagi buat Dei, Kisame. Mukamu, tuh, yang boros."

"Sudah baikan kalian?" tanya Kisame, yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari pemuda berambut panjang itu. "Pantas saja mukamu sumringrah begitu dari pagi."

"_No, no,_ Kisame. Aku sumringrah bukan karena Deidara," bantah Itachi disertai sebuah gelengan maut, ujung rambutnya sedikit tercelup ke dalam salah satu gelas. "Ini sesuatu yang lain." Itachi menyeruput jus jeruknya yang tercelupi rambutnya tadi.

Kisame hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dengan raut wajah agak jijik. "Euh..."

"Eh, mana si Dei?" Itachi celingukan, mengedarkan pandangan. Sepanjang ia melihat, kantin itu dipenuhi oleh segerombolan kepala dengan warna-warni berbeda. "DEI!" teriaknya begitu mengenali rambut pirang sahabatnya. Ia pun berlari menuju posisi di mana Deidara berada.

"Hei, Itachi! Hati-hati kau...!" Kisame tak sanggup melanjutkan peringatannya begitu melihat tubuh langsing Itachi terpental terbang akibat tersandung entah kaki siapa.

Adegan itu tampak lamban, dengan dua tangan menggenggam erat dua gelas jus jeruk, Itachi mengekspresikan wajah yang berpesan "Tolong aku!" pada Kisame. Namun, sahabatnya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya dapat menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di pipi dengan ekspresi "Oh my Jashin!" padanya.

_GUBRAK! BYUR!_

Itachi mengaduh, tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai. Ia bengong seketika saat tempat itu berubah hening. Tak ada lagi suara berisik dari murid-murid yang beringas. Semuanya terpelongo menatapi dirinya. Yah, dirinya. Bahkan Kisame juga.

Gawat, gelasnya...

Sejurus kemudian Itachi merasakan aura kematian dari arah punggungnya, ia berbalik. _Shit!_ Tampak Deidara yang memunggunginya, duduk rapi di kursi favorit, dengan sekujur tubuh tegang dan... basah.

"Kau..."

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Itachi mengambil langkah seribu. Berlari sekencang mungkin yang ia bisa. Berlari sejauh mungkin yang ia dapat. Berlari dan tidak kembali lagi.

"UCHIIIHAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAA!"

**~the end~**


End file.
